


Dance in the Dark

by i_paint_the_sky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: DCU Reboot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_paint_the_sky/pseuds/i_paint_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the DCnU Meme, for the prompt: It's the first time they've touched like this, so why does it feel so familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance in the Dark

I've had the feeling that I'm in over my head for a while now. Ever since the first time I put on my costume, really. Slinking around the rooftops that first night, knowing I was up to no good. It was the most exhilarating moment of my life. 

But right now I might have discovered something even crazier, even riskier. And potentially so much better.

“What's a guy like you doing out on a night like this?”

He doesn't say anything, just standing there in the darkness, watching me. The mask hides his face too well, I can't even guess at what he's thinking. So it's only natural for me to take a step forward and try to get a better look.

“You know it's considered rude not to answer a lady's question,” I tell him, licking my upper lip afterwards. I can see his eyes now and they flicker down, watching me, and I know I've jumped into the deep end and caught him.

“I think you know why I'm here,” he says finally.

I laugh slowly, drawing the sound out as long as I can. “Well then, I guess I should put my hands up and surrender.” Which I do but in my own way, slow again, savouring it all. I take another step forward and my breasts are almost against him now. My hands stay up, level with his shoulders. “What next, handsome?”

He reaches out and grabs my wrists and as he does a sudden jolt travels up my spine, strong enough to actually make me gasp. What the hell was that?

Oh nevermind, now are bodies are touching and our faces are oh so close. All one of us – or both – has to do is lean in closer and closer ...

His lips touch mine and there's that feeling again only so much stronger now. Not quite enough to figure it out though and so I press in harder, slipping my tongue into his mouth and pulling back, cat and mouse-like or cat and bat, whatever you prefer.

It feels good, so good. And even more than that, it feels ... right. Yes, that's the only word for it and suddenly the need and want inside of me grows even more. His grip on my wrists has loosened, so I'm able to wrap my arms around him. His mouth travels away from mine, down my throat, like he has done a million times before.

No, that's not what I meant. It's like he has done it a million times before. And – oh!

He pulls me down onto the ground and things are going faster and better than I ever dared hope. His hands find my breasts and run over them, squeezing gently and then not so gently. 

“Oh, B-”

I stop myself halfway, not quite sure what I was trying to say. 'Batman' I guess but that doesn't seem right.

He's looking up at me, eyes blazing with desire, and so I forget about strange, unexplainable, impossible feelings and just focus on the good stuff, pressing down against him, feeling his body pressing up against me.

I am so in over my head and I love it.


End file.
